Don't Let Go
by Loving New Dawn
Summary: MK get's sucked into the jar but her dad doesn't realise its her and doesn't break it! Nod is unable to save her and is forced to leave the stomper home without her! Will he save her? Will he get to share his feelings? Find out by reading!
1. Slipping

**Hey Readers! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, my computer got wiped and I lost everything! Anyway, I saw the new movie EPIC loved it and had this story idea. Enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own epic…if I did I'd get the queen to shrink me and I'd be a leafman**

* * *

**Don't Let Go**

* * *

**Chapter One – Slipping**

**NOD'S POV**

It all happened so quickly. The dog "Ozzie" was barking and jumping at us below as Ronin pulled us up to the windowsill with a rope. I had a proper grip on the rope and was standing on wood as we went up and MK was holding tightly on to my wrist as I held hers with my other hand.

I wasn't concentrating! Then I heard the sucking sound and felt MK's grip lessen. I looked down at her; her body was being pulled towards a black tube that was sucking everything loose and light in its path.

She looked at me with desperate eyes. 'No!' I shouted as her hand slipped down to the end of my hand. 'Don't let go!' Her hand was now on my palm, my grip on her arm tightened. 'Don't let go!' She gave me another desperate look, her hand slipped down to my fingers. I blinked and my hand was empty. I heard her screams echo through the black tube followed by the clank as she hit the glass jar at the bottom.

'NO!' I shouted one final time as the stomper lifted up the glass jar and rounded a corner and left my sight.

Ronin finished lifting me up to the windowsill and looked at me sadly. 'We have to go back for her.'

'And what? Get caught to?' He grabbed my arm as I prepared to jump down from the ledge.

'We can't just leave her behind! Who knows what will happen?!' I yelled back.

'The stomper won't do anything! If he's her dad then he won't harm her, but if we do go back for her, we won't get the pod back and it'll bloom in darkness and the forest will die! Is that what you want?!' Ronin looked into my eyes fiercely.

I opened my mouth to respond…but nothing came out. He was right. If we go back now, we won't have enough time to get the pod. I sighed. 'You're right.' I looked down sadly and he let go of my arm. I looked angrily into his eyes. 'Promise me that once we get the pod back and it blooms, we'll come back for her.'

'I promise.' He responded simply.

'You better hope, for both her sake and yours that you're right and she'll be fine. Because if she isn't, I'll kill you.'

He opened his mouth to respond but before he could say a thing I was jumping out the window and running to where the birds are in the forest.

* * *

Please be okay MK.

* * *

**A/N: cliffy! YAY! I'll have the next chapter up soon I PROMISE! Leave a review or any ideas you want me to try and include and I'll get back to you!**

**TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)**

**Loving New Dawn.**


	2. Shattered Glass and a Shattered Heart

**Hey Readers! Sorry this update took a while, I intended to have it up the day after the first one but I got caught up in something so…anyway! Thanks for everyone who reviewed chapter one. If you have any ideas for the story feel free to say them in your review and I'll get back to you. R&R Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Epic…but I'm working on it *evil laugh***

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Shattered Glass and a Shattered Heart**

**MK's POV**

Nod left my view as my dad rounded the corner with me in a jar. He placed the jar down and kneeled in front of it with his helmet on. 'Hello my little—Mary-Katherine?' He said reeeeally slowly.

'Dad?!'

'What happened to you? How'd you get so small? Is this a prank?' He slowly yelled.

'No it isn't a prank, why would you think that? The Queen shrunk me before she died!' My eyes stung with tears.

'Queen?' He paused for a moment and began to mutter. 'Why is it when you state that you don't believe in them then you become one of them?!' He screams. 'Ever since we moved here after you were born I've been looking for them and they choose you?! Why?!' He picks the jar up again and begins to shake it.

'I don't know.' Tears began to fall. He stopped shaking the jar.

'Just, no more.' He put the jar down and stomped off.

I looked around, hoping to see Nod hiding behind one of the many picture frames, books and other things but to no avail.

'He'll come for me. I know he will.' I curled up into a ball and held back the rest of the tears.

**Next Day**

I am still in my tiny form inside the jar. I wasn't there when and if the pod bloomed so I didn't change back into a stomper. My throat was dry and my stomach was empty. I feel weak. I then heard stomping coming around the corner and Dad came into my sight.

'Mary-Katherine, I'm giving you one more chance. Tell me what happened, something I can believe or you won't go back to…to…wherever the tiny people are.' He picked up the jar.

I looked at him but my eyes didn't focus properly. 'I—I told you what happened.'

'Liar.' He stated.

'It's the truth.' I responded weakly but he only sighed and placed the jar dangerously on the edge of the table. He didn't look at me as he stomped off.

I looked around hoping to see Nod this time and again, he was nowhere to be seen. 'Nod, where are you?'

**A Few Hours Later**

Dad came stomping into the room in a slow fit. 'I can't take it! You get chosen over me! No! No! No! You're always chosen! Your mother chose to stay with you and not me. Then the tiny people choose you to stay with them!' He screams extremely slowly.

I saw his cheeks, they was an unnatural blush on his cheeks. He was drunk.

He stomped around the room continuing to yell and throw his arms around. Ozzie then came running into the room and into Dad's path. Dad stumbled in an attempt to avoid him and hit the table.

It shook and the glass tipped and everything slowed even more.

The ground came slowly towards me and my brain went into a panicked frenzied, there was nothing to save me. The ground came closer. I looked around again and didn't see anyone. The glass hit the ground and shattered.

It seemed like hours passed before I had the strength to move, but I knew it was just minutes. I dragged myself into darkness below a nearby bench. No one could reach me here, no one could harm me.

I heard Dad say slowly. 'Good riddance,' before I heard him stomp off. I leant down on the cold wood and allowed the darkness of sleep to take over.

* * *

**Sooo any good? Again if you have any ideas, say them in your comments and I'll get back to you.**

**Loving New Dawn.**


End file.
